mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Prow Strigoi
"All of Langar is like a disease, and I am here to cure them." -Plague Doctor Prow Strigoi, the Midnight Reaper. Who is Prow Strigoi? (TL:DR) Prow Strigoi is an Undead Sea Hawk Revenant that is currently based in the Ghoulmoors of the Feydore empire. He works with a variety of individuals, mostly criminal, and is looking to destroy all of Langar through the spread of a massive plague similar to the Black Death. He is relentlessly goal driven and will stop at nothing to ensure his ultimate victory and his revenge before he departs back into the afterlife. He does not currently have the means of achieving this goal, but if he one day does then all of Atheria should fear the rise of the mad Doctor. Prow Strigoi's Personal Information Distinguishing Features Prow Strigoi is an undead, so therefore he is easy to spot if he is not covering himself. He is made entirely of bones and there is nothing that remains of him that is of flesh and blood. Other than his bone body he also has green eyes which seem to glow brighter when he is enraged or excited. His eyes can change colors depending on whether he is using magic or not. Attitude with Others/Personality Snapshot Dr. Prow is now a cruel and unforgiving husk of the man he once was. Prow was resurrected as a vengeful spirit in the search of revenge and self-seeking justice. He is relentlessly goal-driven and willing to make whatever sacrifices he must in order to achieve his ultimate goals. If someone does not have a use for him, or rather is no longer useful, he will either dispose of them or use them for his ungodly experiments. His insanity will either drive him to success or it will drive him to his own self-destruction. Greatest Flaw Other than being a homicidal maniac he is able to become enraged quite easily when things don't go his way. Call him a spoiled child, but when his perfect plan goes to ruins he can lose his temper quite quickly. Best Quality Even though he doesn't really have one he is goal-driven and will stop at nothing to achieve his task. Talents and Skills In life Dr. Prow had been an epidemiologist and, in turn, a Plague Doctor helping to ensure the world remained free of major diseases and sicknesses. Therefore, because of this, he has a vast medical knowledge. He has great understanding of human anatomy and uses this for methods deemed less orthodox. He also has a great knowledge of alchemy, and he uses this to create his potions, balms, and other dusts and things that he uses for inside and outside of scientific research and advancement. Prow is an incredibly intelligent individual and can think his way out of most situations, if not outsmart his opponents entirely. He is somewhat stronger than the average human being, and he does not require human needs in order to sustain himself in the mortal world. Although he doesn't contain the magical capabilities of a spectral being, such a phasing through walls, he is able to use some advanced dark magics. Some of his spells involve him being able to raise undead minions, increase his strength and agility, and command a murder of crows at his whim. When he controls creatures or uses his magic overall his eyes change colors from green to purple and he seems to glow with a sickening royal purple. His skulls also turn darker upon him casting magic, as it takes a fair bit out of him to do so. His entire appearance seems to shift dramatically depending on the situation. Hobbies Dr. Prow is a pretty straight-forward villain. He spends most of his time either in the Ghoulmoors, in his laboratory, or he is out and about in the rural parts of the Feydore Empire kidnapping people. When at home in his laboratory he does a small variety of things. His main hobby is working on a way to create a virus deadly enough to wipe out the entire continent of Atheria. In-between his tests he also works on creating a variety of equipment for himself and his minions, such as potions, balms, dusts, and other things of the nature. If he is not doing something like this he is also studying his captured experiments or preforming exercises on his specimens, most of which do not survive. He is notoriously infamous for his horrendous torturing methods, and he finds great joy in watching someone scream in pain. He is a huntsman, as well, and enjoys chasing people who he has chosen to kidnap. Strengths * Does not require basic human needs such as food, drink, or sleep. * Slightly stronger and faster than normal human beings. * Incredibly intelligent. * Resourceful. * Quick thinker. * Determined to Succeed at his task no matter the cost. * Cannot be killed by most known metals. Hurt, but not killed. * Cannot truly die. If killed in the physical world he'll return after inhabiting a freshly killed body that is nearby. Otherwise he'll roam the Spectral Realm until he can return once more. * Can use Necromancer Magic and a small variety of other spells. Weaknesses * Can be severely wounded and hindered by silver. * Can be warded off with salt/salt circles. * Can be exorcised from the mortal realm, albeit not permanently. He can only die in the spiritual realm. * Easily misguided by strong emotions such as Anger. * Does not have the powers normal ghosts have. * Can be caught by surprise. * Only has a short amount of time as his physical manifestation. Should time run out he will be cast back into the Spiritual Realm for some time until he can return. Prow's Weaponry and Armor Clothing Choices When Dr. Prow is at home in his lab he generally tends to wear a standard white lab coat over his standard coat/clothing. When he is out and about he will either wear his normal outfit (see ref) or he will wear a giant black overcoat on top of that. When he is in the public eye, such as Earnwold, he will wear a mask similar to this. Weapons Prow has a small diversity of weapons that he will use to defend himself. Although he is not one to fight he is able to hold his own weight in a melee and can be quite difficult to kill. His standard equipment is a pair of small kukri daggers. Around his waist he carries small vials of liquids or dusts that he can use in combat. The vials can contain blinding powder (flash), smoke powder, poison, acid, and some other things for use in either escaping or inuring someone. Magic Although Prow was not gifted at birth with magic he had obtained the ability to channel it through the tainted darkness of the Ghoulmoors. Rebirth came with a price, and although he had lost his humanity he gained the power to use these dark arts to his advantage. Prow is capable of a variety of spells and tricks. Prow can not only summon undead minions from fresh corpses, but he can also bring forth a small murder of crows to do his bidding. He can see through the eyes of the crows, and therefore he can manipulate his creatures to do his bidding and see what is unseen for him. He is also capable of boosting his own strength and agility temporarily through the power of channeling his magic into himself, but it comes with the price that over the long-term his sanity will continue to degrade and his physical manifestation grow weaker. Still though, there is no price too small for him. Prow's Backstory Prow Strigoi, the Orphan. As a child Prow had always wanted to make the world a better place for he knew what it felt like to be on the opposite side of the spectrum. Many of his years before adulthood were spent homeless and orphaned. Prow had lost both of his parents to a terrible illness at a young age, and this loss of his only family is what pushed him toward being an epidemiologist. The illness had been curable but due to the fact that they were in an isolated location at the time of contracting the sickness they were unable to get help. This simplistic fact drove the young sea hawk to become a Plague Doctor so that he could ensure that no one else would ever suffer the same fate as he did. He had made a vow, and a vow cannot be so easily broken when it is made by Prow Strigoi. Prow Strigoi, the Naive Plague Doctor Once he had studied his trade and officially earned his medical license Prow had been like any other doctor or healer. He completed his job every single day and he did it happily, without complaint, and strove to be the best that he could be. He had been your average citizen as well. He was not connected to any criminal organizations and he spent most of his life in solitude. He worked outside of a small at-home laboratory in Earnwold. It sounded as if Prow had a normal life. Of course, there was much more underneath the surface. Prow was looked down upon by his fellow doctors and healers. He was called a fool and was consistently made fun of. They constantly taunted him that there was no need for such Plague Doctors, and that they were mediocre doctors at best. Of course, Prow ignored their insults and sneers. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he was doing the right thing. If he believed in himself then there was no reason to have to listen to them. He would, however, remain to be the victim of intense bullying and discrimination. Prow never expected that he would be killed for being a Plague Doctor though. Fate, of course, has other plans for the unfortunate doctor. One day Prow had received an anonymous letter with a location and directions to an alleyway. There was a man who wanted to meet Prow for something urgent, and he was unable to give a name in writing. The Doctor, thrilled at the idea that someone finally required his assistance, left his home in a rush. Prow arrived to the alleyway to find a large man with a club waiting for him. Prow would be knocked over the head and taken from Earnwold. When he awoke next he had no idea what time it was or where he was. All he knew was that he was in a room and that he was strapped down to a table. A group of men came forth from the darkness with evil smirks upon their face. The only thing that glinted moreso in the darkness than their perfect white teeth was the torchlight reflecting off of the metallic tools they held in their hands. Prow was now their next play thing. Prow Strigoi, the Tortured For five days and four nights Doctor Prow Strigoi was brutally tortured and tormented. He was beaten, burned, stabbed, cut, and broken. Anything they could of done they did. They cut off fingers, seared his flesh with their brands, broke his legs and bones, and made him choke down decayed meats and produce. He suffered for many days, crying for help that fell on deaf ears of Man and God alike. None heard his cries, and none came to save him. He swore up and down that when he was free he would ruin their lives and make sure they paid for it. On the fifth day they pushed too far, and cut too deep, and they killed him by accident. He had been so glad that it was finally over, and that he would be released from his torment, but then he awoke within the festering sickness of the Ghoulmoors. He had been brought back to life by the tainted magic of the swamp lands, and therefore given another chance at life. He had been given his chance for revenge, reborn now as an undead revenant. Prow Strigoi, the Midnight Reaper Originally Doctor Prow had just been set on killing the men who murdered him. However, the tainted magic within him had slowly start to contort him and his ideals. Soon enough he would become twisted and demented, killing innocents and kidnapping civilians. He lost almost everything that had made him human and made him a good person. He was twisted into believing that the entire world was at fault for his downfall. He was now a monster that was hellbent on destroying everything and everyone. He would stop at absolutely nothing to make sure that his death was not in vain, and that all those who were responsible for his murder were rightly given their justice. His idea of justice, however, would severely be different than what anyone else thought. Revenge would be his, and it would be his at any cost. Category:Criminal Character Category:Supernatural Character Category:Magical Character Category:People